Suche nach der Maske des Lichts
Suche nach der Maske des Lichts ist ein Epos und handelt davon, wie die Toa Hagah nach der Maske des Lichts suchen (wie der Titel ja schon sagt)^^. Prolog: Was bisher passierte Die Toa Hagah fanden hinter einer Illsuion der Makuta die Pläne der Eroberung des Univerums, doch sie wurden ertappt und in eine Zelle gesperrt. Dort verbrachten sie viele Jahre. Sie bekamen mit, dass die Makuta auf einmal begannen ihre Truppen aufzurüsten und eines Tages waren sie einfach weg und kamen nicht wieder. Montate Später kommt eine Gruppe von Toa auf die Insel und befreit die Toa Hagah. Schon bald treffen sie Teridax und sperren ihn, und aus versehen auch den Anführer der Gruppe, die sie gerettet hat, ein. Jetzt sind die Toa Hagah auf der Suche nach der Maske des Lichts um Teridax wieder zu befreien und für immer zu besiegen. Gerade als sie in der Festung nach Destral suchen fällt ihnen Takanuva, der Toa des Lichts aus einem anderen Universum mitten vor ihre Füße. Werden sie es mit seiner Hilfe schaffen? Kapitel 1: Verwirrung pur Dieser Absatz spielt nach dem Ende des zweiten Kapitels der Geschichte Getrennte Wege Als der Toa des Lichts den Thronsaal verlies sahen die Toa Hagah ihm fragend nach. Es war seltsam, da war dieser Toa aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und stellte die seltsamsten Fragen über irgendwelche Toa Nuva. Na ja, aber die Toa Hagah können ja auch nicht alles wissen. "Okay... Ich glaube wir machen einfach da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben. Wir verstehen sowieso nicht was der von uns wollte." "Du hast Recht Pouks. Wir haben eine wichtige Aufgabe." Sagte Gaaki und suchte weiter. "Mir geht einfach nicht aus dem Kopf was dieser verrückte Toa gesagt hatte. Er hat gesagt er trägt die Kanohi Avohkii. Vielleicht hätten wir ihn danach fragen sollen." "Nein, Kualus. Ich habe die Maske schon einmal gesehen, und das war sie definitiv nicht. Dieser Toa war einfach nur verrückt. Das kann in unserer Welt schon einmal vorkommen." Antwortete Norik und durchsuchte das Pult von Teridax. "Sch***e! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass sie hier sein muss!" "Okay! Keine Kraftausdrücke!" Sagte Iruini und lehnte sich gegen die Statue neben dem Pult. "Die bringen uns auch nich..." Iruini hielt inne, da er merkte dass die Skulptur unter seinem Gewicht nachlies. Iruini schob die Statue weiter vor sich her und hinter ihm öffnete sich ein Regal. "Wow, was ist das?" fragte er verdutzt. Die Toa Hagah gingen in den kleinen Raum, der nur wenig von Licht beleuchtet war. "Ich denke das ist die wirkliche Planungshalle." Als die Toa Hagah den Raum betraten bemerkten sie erst wie riesig dieser Raum war. (Das ist der Raum in dem sich die Makuta in Eine Welt ohne Toa versammelt hatten, und wo sich Dume eingeschlichen hatte). Die Toa betraten den Raum, er hatte ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kolosseum von Metru Nui. Er war kreisrund, aber anderst als beim Kolosseum war die Zentrale in der Mitte. Es war ein riesiges Podest mit Pult und allem was dazugehört. Die Toa Hagah liefen darauf zu. Iruini benutzte lieber seine Maske, da laufen für ihn manchmal zu anstrengend war. Da er zuerst da war riss er alle Schubladen des Pultes auf und warf die Dokumente durch die Gegend. "Sowas wollte ich schon immer machen." "Vergiss nicht wofür wir hier sind, Iruini! Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Dokumententafeln in der Gegend umher werfen, was ist wenn sie kaputt gehen? Auf ihnen ist vielleicht der Standort der Avohkii verzeichnet!" Iruini merkte dass er vielleicht etwas vorschnell war. Er hasste es wenn Pouks ihn auf diese Weise verbesserte. "Wir finden sowieso nichts!" "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Iruini", sagte Kualus "Ich denke ich hab unsere erste Spur gefunden. Kapitel 2: Erste Spur "Umdrehen!" Sagte Kualus. Die Toa Hagah folgten ihm, obwohl sie nicht wussten was das sollte. Kualus stellte den Gegenstand auf das Pult. "Wieder zu mir drehen." Sagte Kualus uns schloss stolz die Augen. Das taten die Toa Hagah, und auf dem Tisch stand. "Ein Steinquadrat?" Fragte Iruini verwundert. Kualus öffnete erschrocken seine Augen. "Entschuldigung falschrum. Umdr..." Nun zeig uns schon was das soll!" Schrie Norik genervt. Kualus drehte den Stein um, der Stein war soetwas wie ein Zeitdokument. Auf ihm waren Bilder von verschiedenen Raubzügen abgebildet. Und in der vorletzten Reihe waren Bilder von der Kanohi Avohkii. Die Bilder beschrieben wie Makuta Kojol die Maske von Artakha stahl und sie nach Destral brachte, wo die Maske versteckt wurde und wer sie bewachte. "Moment mal", sagte Pouks und stellte sich neben die Steintafel. "Seht ihr das auch?" "Was denn Pouks?" "Na dass Bomonga. Von der linken Seite dieser Tafel wurde etwas fein säuberlich abgetrennt. Das ist wohl nur für die gelernten Augen eines Toa des Steins sichtbar." "Das heißt die Geschichte geht noch weiter. Das ist nicht das ende. Wenn wir den zweiten Teil des Steins finden, dann wissen wir wo die Kanohi Avohkii jetzt ist." "Richtig Kualus. Aber wo kann die andere hälfte des Steins sein? Wo hast du diesen überhaupt gefunden?" "Er war im Boden einbetoniert. Vielleicht ist dort auch die ander Hälfte des Steins, oder eine Beschreibung, wo man ihn versteckt hat." Die Toa Hagah gingen in verschiedene Richtungen und starrten auf den Boden. Auf jeder einzelnen Bodenplatte waren Schnitzereien angebracht, aber sie wurden nicht fündig. "Das ist mir zu langweilig!" Sagte Iruini und lag sich auf das Pult. "Iruini, du kannst nicht einfach so faul rumliegen!" Schnautze Kualus ihn an. "Ich denke doch Bruder. Denn sieh mal was ich gefunden habe." Iruini zeigte auf die Decke. An der Decke genau über dem Pult war das Zeichen der Avohkii. Doch die Toa konnten nicht erkennen was auf dem zweiten Teil der platte stand. "Bomonga, ich denke es ist zeit für einen Wachstumsschub." Sagte Norik. Bomonga sah die Gruppe lächelnd an, während seine Maske began zu leuchten. Kapitel 3: Toa Bima? Bomonga begann in die Höhe zu wachsen, und schon bald erreichte er die Platte. "Brüder, und Schwester, ich denke das solltet ihr euch ansehen." Sagte Bomonga und versuchte die Platte aus dem Dach zu ziehen, aber schaffte es nicht. "Brauchs du vielleicht hilfe mit der Steintafel?" Fragte Pouks und durch eine kleine Handbewegung lockerte sich der Stein, sodass Bomonga ihn einfach rausziehen konnte. Als Bomonga dies getan hatte verdunkelte sich der Raum und ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Einen Moment später fiel ein Toa Kanister aus dem Loch, an dem gerade noch die Platte befestigt war. Bomonga schrumpte auf seine normale Größe zurück, sodass er den Kanister noch festhalten konnte bevor er den Boden berührte. "Wer mag da wohl drinnen sein?" Fragte Kualus. In diesem Moment öffnete sich der Deckel des Kanisters und ein Toa stieg aus. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Norik den neuankömling. "Mein Name ist Toa Bima. Und wer seid ihr?" Antwortete der Toa verblüfft. "Wir sind die Toa Hagah. Wieso warst du in der Decke?" Sagte Gaaki. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg ein wichtiges Artefakt von einer geheimen Insel für, eine geheime Identität (Artakha) zu holen, als ich auf dieser schrecklichen Insel ankam. Ich wurde freundlich begrüßt, aber nachdem mich dieser Chirox verhört hatte, wurde ich in eine kalte, nasse Zelle gesperrt. Eines Tages kam ein weiterer Makuta und holte mich aus meiner Zelle raus, nur um mich in diesen Kanister zu werfen." "Das heißt du bist ein gefangener Artefaktesucher?" Sagte Iruini. "Genau, das bin ich." Ich kann leider nicht darüber reden, aber danke dass ihr mich befreit habt, ich werde jetzt meinen Auftrag erfüllen, aber danach werde ich zu euch kommen." "Und woher willst du wissen wo wir sind?" Fragte Kualus. "Damit." Toa Bima steckte dem Toa des Eises einen Stecknadelgroßen anhänger an seine Brust und schaltete es ein. "Das ist ein Peilgerät. Damit kann ich euch überall orten. Kapitel 4: Zweite Spur Toa Bima verschwand ohne große Worte. Die Toa Hagah verwunderte das zwar, aber er hatte anscheinend eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe, deshalb kümmerten sie sich nicht darum, sondern dachten sich je eher er fertig war desto eher konnte er zurückkommen und ihnen bei der Suche nach der Maske des Lichts helfen. Die Toa Hagah standen eine Weile so da und dachten nach. "Können wir jetzt endlich schauen was auf der zweiten Steintafel ist?" Fragte Iruini ungeduldig. Bomonga reagierte erst sekunden später, da er so in seinen Gedanken vertieft war. "Ähhh... klar." Er hob die Steintafel hoch, sodass jeder der Toa einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte. Was sich auf der Steintafel befand schockierte die Toa Hagah. Auf allen Bildern war das Beschrieben was sie getan hatten, der Kampf mit Teridax, und wie sie ihn und Lhikan eingesperrt hatten. Teridax hatte aus versehen falsch gehandelt, anstatt die Bestimmung zu verändern hat er dafür gesorgt dass sie wahr wurde. "Das ist ja suuuuuper!" Sagte Pouks ironisch. "Wieso? Es ist doch alles so verlaufen wie es sein sollte." Antwortete Kualus fragend. "Wie es scheint schon mein lieber kleine Eisbruder, aber wie schon bei der ersten Tafel fehlt auch hier ein Stück des Puzzles. Das kann natürlich nur ein guter Toa des Steins erkennen meine lieben kleinen Geschwister." "Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir den dritten Teil der Steinplatte hier in diesem Raum finden werden. Mir kommt es so vor als würden wir nach Steinen suchen und nicht nach der Maske des Lichts." Sagte Iruini enttäusch. "Suchen? Oh mann wieso hab ich nicht vorher daran gedacht?" Sagte Kualus und schlug sich vor die Stirn. Sekunden später erleuchtete seine Maske. "mit meiner Kanohi Vorta kann ich den Stein möglicherweise ausfindig machen. Ich habe es zwar noch nie bei Dingen getan aber ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden, oder?" Da die anderen Toa Hagah keine bessere Idee hatten nickten sie alle mit dem Kopf. Sekunden später versank Kualus in einen Trance-ähnlichen Zustand und lies sich von seiner Maske leiten. Die Maske führte die Gruppe aus dem riesigen Saal heraus auf den mindestens dreifach so großen Marktplatz. Die Toa sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass auf jedem einzelenen Pflasterstein Gravierungen von erfolgreichen Feldzügen der Makuta waren. "Wenn wir die Steinplatte hier finden sollten spendiere ich euch allen einen Eisdrink." Sagte Kualus mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Kapitel 5: Toa Krakua Die Toa Hagah waren jetzt schon seit mehreren Stunden damit beschäftigt jede einzelne der Bodenplatten abzusuchen, sie arbeiteten sich dabei von innen nach außen vor, doch sie hatten keinen Erfolg. Toa Bomonga verlor den Mut und lief jetzt durch die Gegend. "Wir werden diesen dummen Stein nie finden!" "Nicht Bomonga, jetzt weißt du nicht mehr an welchem Stein du weitersuchen musst!" Sagte Kualus wütend. "Das ist mir egal, Kualus! Ich habe keine Lust mehr!" Schrie Bomonga und stampfte auf, dabei drückte er eine Steinplatte in den Boden. "Freunde, seht euch das an. Es ist wichtig!" Die anderen Toa Hagah markierten mit ihren Elementaren Kräften den Stein den sie gerade untersuchten und gingen dann zu Bomonga, der die Platte immernoch runter drückte. "Seht euch an was auf diesem Stein gemeißelt ist." Die Toa sahen auf den Stein. Auf diesem war eingmeißelt, wie sechs Wesen, sechs verschiedene Steine, auf die gleiche Weise wie es Bomonga jetzt tat, runterdrückten. "Das ist eine super spur!" Sagte Norik "los, worauf wartet ihr, sucht die restlichen fünf Steine, Bomonga du bleibst hier." Die Toa verteilten sich, und nach einer Stunde war auch der letzte Stein gefunden. Die Toa traten jetzt gleichzeitig auf die Bodenplatten, und von einer Stelle wurde eine Steinplatte nach oben geschleudert. Bomonga setzte seine Maske des Wachstums ein und fing die Steinplatte. Die Toa sahen sich die Steinplatte an, doch auf einmal fuhr etwas ganz langsam aus dem Loch, an dem vor kurzem noch der dritte Teil des Steins lag. Es war ein zweiter Toa-Kanister. Er öffnete sich und ein Toa stieg aus. Die Toa Hagah sahen ihn fragend an. "Hallo?" Fragte Iruini "wer bist du?" "Das selbe könnte ich euch fragen, ich bin Krakua, und ihr?" "Wir sind die Toa Hagah, darf ich vorstellen: Bomonga, Iruini, Pouks, Kualus und Gaaki. Und ich heiße Norik. Was machst du hier?" "Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Toa Bima gewesen, als mich dieser Makuta in diesen Toa-Kanister steckte, das nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist dass ihr mich hier rausgeholt habt." "Wieso bist du auf der Suche nach Bima?" Fragte Iruini. "Ganz einfach, wir wurden von Artakha auf eine Mission geschickt." "Wir haben Bima gefunden, er hat uns nichts von dir erzählt, er konnte uns aber nicht sagen wo er hin wollte." "Ich weiß wo er hin will." Sagte Krakua und ging ohne sich zu verabschieden. Kapitel 6: Wintersonnenwende Die Toa Hagah sahen sich die Steintafel an, niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen, denn was auf dieser Tafel stand, war zu schrecklich, aber es ergab einen Sinn. "Das... das können wir nicht machen, ich meine es wörtlich, wir sind nicht stark genug dafür." Sagte Pouks mit zittriger Stimme. "Wir nicht, aber etwas anderes schon." Sagte Norik und zeigte auf die aufgehende Sonne. Kualus dachte kurz nach. "Wintersonnenwende!" Fügte er hinzu. "Wenn sich der Tag zur Nacht neigt, wird die Sonne ihre Wärme ablegen, und der Mantel der Kälte wird sich über sie legen. Während dieses Vorgangs können die Sonnenstrahlen auf die Erde gelenkt, und damit unsere Idekradermis zerstört werden." Sagte Gaaki. "Dann mal los!" Sagte Iruini. Und das taten die Toa Hagah auch. Sie gingen zurück zu der Stelle an der sie Teridax und Lhikan eingeschlossen hatten. Dort warteten sie auf den Einbruch der Nacht. "Es ist nurnoch eine Frage von Minuten." Sagte Bomonga, und machte damit klar, dass sie sich bereit machen mussten. "Hätte ich gewusst, dass dies meine Bestimmung ist, wäre ich niemals auf diese verfluchte Insel gekommen!" Sagte Pouks mürrisch. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter dem letzten Berg. Die Toa Hagah standen gespannt im Toa-Zyklus (Erde, Luft, Stein, Feuer, Eis, Wasser) um den Idekradermis Block und warteten auf die Wende. Plötzlich passierte es, alles wurde für zwei Minuten lang hell. "Jetzt!" Schrie Norik den anderen zu. Bomonga sagte das eine Wort, das ihm von Wegarik gesagt wurde, und es lief einmal um die gesamte runde. Dasselbe taten die anderen Toa, und als auch das letzte Wort einmal um die Runde ging streckten die Toa ihren linken Arm richtung Sonne und ihren rechten Arm richtung Idekradermis Block. Nun sprachen die Toa im Chor. "Mächte des Guten zerbrecht das Siegel!" Sechs Sonnenstrahlen flogen auf die Toa zu. Er flog jedem Toa in seinen linken Arm und wurde von ihm auf die Idekradermis gerichtet. Sekunden vergingen und der Block zersprang. Und jetzt verschwand die Sonne wieder. Als Teridax bemerkte was passiert war erschuf er eine Schattendruckwelle und flog weg. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Lhikan und sah sich um. Die Toa Hagah standen auf und halfen Lhikan auf die Beine. "Du musst nach Olda Nui! Du musst deinen Freunden helfen, ohne dich schaffen sie es nicht!" Sagte Pouks. "Ich gehe", antwortete Lhikan "und danke für alles!" Lhikan drückte auf einen Knopf der auf einem Armband war und ein Toapod erschien. Er stieg auf und fuhr nach Olda Nui. "Jetzt ist es nurnoch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir die Maske des Lichts finden." Sagte Iruini. "Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen!" Kapitel 7: Krakua, Bima und Takanuva Takanuva stand auf einem Stein, seine Maske erleuchtete die Dunkelheit. "Dann ist es also doch wahr, du trägst die Kanohi Avohkii." Sagte Gaaki erstaunt. "Aber wieso sieht sie so anderst aus? Ich habe sie gesehen, und sie sah anderst aus, sie war golden!" Sagte Norik. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die mit meinem Universum zusammenhängt. Ihr müsst mir glauben. Ich kann euch helfen die Maske des Lichts zu finden!" Sagte Takanuva. In diesem Moment näherten sich ihnen zwei Gestalten, es waren Bima und Krakua. "Habt ihr euch verlaufen?" Fragte Iruini spöttisch. "Nein, unser Auftrag ist schon erledigt. Wir wissen, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber... na ja." "Wenn du zwei Tage lang nennst, Bima." Erwiederte Iruini ironisch. "Wer ist der?" Fragte Krakua, als er Takanuva sah. "Mein Name ist Takanuva, Toa des Lichts. Ich bin anscheinend hier um die Toa Nuva zu finden und dadurch den Großen Geist zu erwecken. Nur wie ich das machen soll, weiß ich nicht." "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie du die Toa Nuva holen kannst?" Fragte Norik. "Ich denke, ich wüsste da einen Weg. Die Elementaren Symbole. Sie könnten der Schlüssel sein. Aber ich weiß nicht wo sie sich befinden, ich weiß nur, dass sie auf Mata Nui sein müssen." "Mata Nui? Da waren wir gerade. Ich und Krakua können diese Symbole herbringen, während ihr die Maske des Lichts sucht." "Das ist eine gute Idee" sagte Bomonga "Vielleicht kann uns Takanuva zur Maske des Lichts führen." Die neun Toa trennten sich. Krakua und Bima gingen nach Mata Nui und die Toa Hagah und Takanuva machten sich auf den Weg nach Odina, der Zentrale der Dunklen Jäger. "Wieso gehen wir nach Odina?" Fragte Takanuva ängstlich, wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen. "Auf dieser Steinplatte steht, dass wir den letzten Teil des Puzzels auf Odina suchen sollen. Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben werden wir das Versteckt der Kanohi Avohkii erfahren. Wir müssen die Maske finden um Teridax für immer zu besiegen." Erklärte Kualus. Die Toa gingen zum Hafen von Destral und nahmen sich ein Boot. Kapitel 8: Noch ein Makuta Iruini lag neben der Wand. Er sah wie der Schattige und Sentrahk gegen seine Freunde kämpfte. Takanuva stand in der Nähe und mühte sich mit einem anderen Dunklen Jäger ab, welchen er aber durch seine Powerlanze niederstreckte. "Hör zu, wir wollen nur wissen wo sich Icarax aufhält! Das ist das einzige wofür wir hier sind!" Schrie Norik und wich dabei einer Attacke des Schattigen aus. "Sicher!" antwortete der Schattige in ironischem Ton "Wenn jemand eine Auskunft haben will, bricht er ja auch in eine Festung ein und streckt alle Wachen nieder! Aber in mir habt ihr euren Meißter Gefunden!" Iruini stand auf und erzeugte mit seinem Wirbelstrum Speer einen Wirbelsturm, der den Schattigen und seinen Leibwächter erfasste und in der Gegend herumwirbeln lies. Nun schoss Norik mit seinem Lava Speer einen Feuerstrahl auf die beiden, welche dadurch in einem Glastrichter steckten. "Wir wollen euch nichts böses, aber wenn ihr uns nicht diese Auskunft gebt werden wir zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen müssen!" Sagte Kualus zu den beiden Gestalten, deren Köpfe aus dem Glas hingen. "Ich weiß, dass ihr mit der Bruderschaft verfeindet seid, weil sie euch hintergangen hat." Sagte Takanuva. "Die Bruderschaft existiert nicht mehr!" Antwortete der Schattige, woraufhin Takanuva schockiert war. In diesem Universum war die Bruderschaft zerschlagen, und doch hatte Teridax wieder einen Weg gefunden sich herauszuschlawienern. "Sie steckt in der Grube, der einzige freie Makuta ist Teridax!" fuhr der Schattige fort. "Und Icarax?" Fragte Bomonga aggressiv. "Er ist auf der Tren Krom Halbinsel und wurde dort versklavt! Von dort ist noch nie jemand zurückgekehrt... außer einer, Turaga Dume. Er muss es irgendwie geschafft haben sich würdig zu erweisen." Beendete Sentrahk. Takanuva, der gerade noch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage verarbeitet hatte, dachte nach. Wieso suchten die Toa Hagah nach Icarax. Doch bevor er fragen konnte wurde ihm dies schon abgenommen. "Was wollt ihr von Icarax? Er ist nun nurnoch ein Sklave, ohne freien Willen, ohne Geist." Sagte der Schattige. "Wieso wir Icarax suchen geht euch nichts an!" Sagte Norik und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, die anderen Toa Hagah folgten ihm. "Aber wer befreit sie jetzt?" Fragte Takanuva. "Dies, mein lieber, geht UNS nichts an!" Antwortete Gaaki. Kapitel 9: Die Tren Krom Halbinsel Kualus steckte den Kompass ein. "Wir müssen jeden Moment ankommen", sagte er als das Boot schon an der Küste der Unsichtbaren Insel landete. Die Toa betraten die Insel und konnten sie immer deutlicher sehen. "Wow, so hätte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt", sagte Kualus und sah sich um, als auch schon Matoraner aus den Büschen hervorprangen und sie angriffen. Das nächste was die Toa mitbekamen war wie sie auf dem kalten Boden eines großen Raumes lagen. "Wer seid ihr?" Fragte eine unheimliche Stimme "Warum seid ihr hier, Eindringlinge?" "Wir sind hier um deine Hilfe zu erflehen, im Streben zur völligen Zerstörung des Makuta von Metru Nui und der Erweckung Mata Nui´s". Erklärte Takanuva und verneigte sich vor Tren Krom. "Deine Art zu reden gefällt mir, Toa des Lichts!" Antwortete Tren Krom, und Takanuva war überrascht, dass Tren Krom wusste, dass er ein Toa des Lichts war. "Was auch immer ihr benötigt, will ich euch geben". "Wir brauchen Icarax, um unseren Plan zu erfüllen." Antwortete Bomonga. "Icarax? Nein, niemals mein Hass auf die Makuta ist zu groß, als dass ich einen von ihnen wieder auf freien Fuß setzen könnte. Meine Antwort heißt nein!" "Oh, großer", sagte Takanuva "ihr sagtet ihr wolltet uns jeden Wunsch gewähren. Indem wir Icarax bekommen, können wir Teridax für immer auslöschen". Tren Krom dachte nach und willigte schließlich, wiederwillig, ein. Er gab Icarax alle seine Fähigkeiten zurück, außer eine: er konnte nicht mehr böse sein. Als die Toa wieder auf ihrem Schiff waren erklärte sie Icarax den Plan. "Und welche Rolle spiele ich in diesem Plan?" Fragte Icarax. "Du verrätst uns!" Antwortete Norik. *** Die Kaldri standen auf einem Hügel. Gerade hatten sie gegen die Toa Olda gekämpft. Silika war immernoch dabei seine Klinge von Lhikan´s Blut zu befreien, als etwas auf sie zuflog. Pridak machte sich schon Kampfbereit, doch Teridax hielt ihn zurück. "Das ist Icarax! Ich dachte alle Makuta wären nach dem Großen Krieg in die Grube geschickt worden, aber da hab ich mich offensichtlich geirrt". Der Makuta landete neben Teridax und begann zu sprechen. "Teridax, sie haben sie! Sie wissen wo die Maske des Lichts, die Kanohi Avhokii ist. Sie wissen es, die Toa Hagah wissen es. Wir müssen sie sofort suchen und aufhalten!" Icarax wollte sich gerade in die Lüfte erheben als er in einem Netz gefangen und weggetragen wurde. Kapitel 10: Die Maske des Lichts Die Toa Hagah folgten Teridax zu einem Misteriösem Tempel auf der Insel von Odalia. Teridax betrat genau diesen Tempel und die Toa Hagah und Takanuva folgten ihm unauffälig. Teridax ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter, die am Eingang zu einer misteriösen Kammer führte. Teridax betrat den dunklen Gang, er war so dunkel, dass nichteinmal Bomonga durch die Dunkelheit hindurchsehen konnte. Takanuva machte den ersten Schritt in Richtung Gang, als er bemerkte wo sie hier waren. "Ihr müsst ohne mich weiter." Sagte der Toa des Lichts betrübt. "Du kannst uns jetzt nicht im Stich lassen!" Erwiederte Norik flüsternd. "Ich bin ein Toa des Lichts! Und durch dieses Tor kann keinerlei Licht durchdringen!" "Und ich dachte du wurdest in einen Toa des Lichts und des Schattens verwandelt." Sagte Kualus, was Takanuva nachdenklich machte. Der Toa des Eises hatte recht. Er war ein Toa des Lichts und Schattens. Er streckte seine Hand in den Tunnel und er konnte die Dunkle Barriere durchbrechen, wenn auch mit Mühe. Takanuva lächelte und kämpfte sich durch den Tunnel, an seinem Ende angekommen war ein Podest auf dem die Kanohi Avohkii thronte. Teridax stand genau daneben und sah sich die Maske an. "Du wirst mir nicht noch einmal in die Quere kommen! Ich lass mich von dir nicht unter Druck setzen!" Sagte der Makuta von Metru Nui und nahm sich den Stab der Dunkelheit in die Hand. "Nicht noch einmal!" In Teridax´ Gesicht staute sich der Zorn und auf einmal wurde die Spitze des Stabes immer dunkler, er wollte die Maske durch Schatten zerstören, aber das konnte Takanuva nicht zulassen, er hatte sich selbst versprochen den Takua aus diesem Universum in einen Toa des Lichts zu verwandeln, und das würde er auch tun. Er hob seine Linke Hand und schoss einen Schattenstrahl auf Teridax, der sofort herumfuhr. Als er die Maske des schwarz-weißen Toa sah blieb er vor Schrecken stocksteif stehen. Nun sah er auch seine ehemaligen Leibwächter. Die sieben Toa starrten dem Makuta von Metru Nui lange in die Augen, bis Pouks von seiner Schattenhand ergriffen wurde. Takanuva nutzte die Zeit um schnell zu dem Podest zu gehen und seine Maske Auszutauschen. Sofort verwandelte er sich in seine alte Form und griff Teridax mit purer Lichtenergie an. Der Makuta taumelte, lies Pouks aber nicht los. Takanuva rannte zum Ausgang, aber er bemerkte dass die anderen Toa Hagah um Pouks kämpften. Teridax schleuderte Pouks so hart gegen eine Wand, dass er fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Nun griff er zu seiner Waffe und lud sie so stark auf, wie er es selbst noch nie gewagt hatte. Takanuva sah in seinen Augen den puren Wahnsinn. "Flieht!" Schrie Pouks und schob sie durch einen Erdrutsch zum Ausgang hinaus. Das letzte was die Toa Hagah von Pouks sahen war ein Rhotukarotor aus Schatten, der ihm ins Gesicht flog. Epilog Toa Gaaki saß auf einem Felsen auf der Insel Odalia. Sie konnte nicht fassen was gerade passiert war. "Wenigstens haben wir die Maske", sagte Norik mit beruhigender Stimme und legte seine Hand auf Gaaki´s Schulter. Kualus trottete in der Gegend umher und schoss hier und da einen kleinen Stein weg. Bomonga versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie traurig er war und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sogar Iruini konnte den Verlust des Toa des Steins nicht aushalten. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihm über seine Maske. "Er hat euch gerettet und damit mit seinem Leben bezahlt, gibt es einen besseren Freund?" Fragte Takanuva und versuchte die Gruppe wieder aufzubauen, während er die Masken wieder austauschte. "Nein", antwortete Norik "So einen wie Pouks gibt es nicht oft". Norik hob seinen Lava Speer auf und begann zu sprechen. "Wir müssen unsere Mission zu Ende bringen. Wir sind es unserem Bruder schuldig". Die Toa Hagah folgten Norik´s Worten und bewaffneten sich. "Was für eine Mission?" Fragte Takanuva, der sich in seine andere Form zurückverwandelt hatte. "Wir müssen den siebten Toa finden". Antwortete Kualus. "Ich hätte es verhindern können". Fiel Gaaki ihnen in das Wort "Ich habe gesehen, dass einer von uns sterben wird, ich habe es durch meine Maske gesehen, aber ich habe nichts unternommen". Als die Toa Hagah das hörten wurden sie still. "D... du... hättest also etwas dagegen unternehmen können?" Fragte Iruini, doch bevor Gaaki antworten konnte fiel Takanuva ihr ins Wort. "Niemand von uns kann die Bestimmung ändern! Ihr habt es an Teridax gesehen, er hat Lhikan mit den Worten, Gegen die Bestimmung kann ich nichts machen, aber ich kann sie ändern, mit sich in den Block gezogen, aber er hat sie nicht verändert, er hat sie erfüllt! Alles hat seinen Sinn, auch Pouks´ Tod!" Die Toa Hagah blickten auf, was der Toa des Lichts gesagt hatte ergab einen Sinn. "Dann suchen wir den siebten Toa!" Schrie Bomonga mit neuem Mut. "Nein!" Sagte Takanuva "Eure Bestimmung ist anderst, meine ist es Gleichgewicht in diesem Universum zu schaffen, soweit es geht, und deshalb muss ich den Toa des Lichts finden. - Und ich weiß auch wo." Kategorie:Epos Kategorie: Artikel des Monats